Zaklęty dwór/I/XVI
Idąc niewolniczo z tokiem wypadków, musimy znowu zajrzeć do hrabiowskiego pałacu w Orkizowie. Hrabia zamknął się w swej kancelarii i jakąś ważną i tajemną konferencję wytoczył z Żachlewiczem, którego mieliśmy sposobność poznać nieco bliżej za pierwszym razem. Hrabina otrzymała świeżą przesyłkę książek i nut i od kilku godzin już zaczytała się zawzięcie w najnowszym podówczas dziele Eugeniusza Sue: Martin l'enfant trouvé. Nagle szybki krok dał się słyszeć w przyległym pokoju, a do przepysznie urządzonego buduaru wpadła jak strzała Eugenia. Hrabina podniosła książkę w ręku i wpatrzyła się w córkę z niemym zapytaniem. Eugenia wracała właśnie z przechadzki po ogrodzie. Miała na sobie lekką suknię muślinową i biały przystający pikowy kaftanik po wierzchu, a w ręku trzymała okrągły ryżowy kapelusz z szerokimi kresami. Na twarzy jej malowała się zwyczajna wesołość i swoboda, granicząca o dziecięce roztrzepanie. — Niech mnie mama łaje, jak chce — zawołała zaraz na wstępie — ale znowu nasłuchałam się bez liku nowin od Sołczaniowej! Rozdrażniona cokolwiek swą zajmującą „lektiurą” hrabina skrzywiła się niechętnie. — Ma chere, zaczynasz, jak widzę, znajdować coraz większe upodobanie w rozmowach z Solczaniową! — Ależ bo, kochana mamo, to jedyna, nieoceniona, nieoszacowana kobieta. Wobec niej traci wszelki pozór nadzwyczajności najświetniejszy wynalazek naszych czasów... — Le télégraphe électrique! — dokończyła hrabina z przymuszonym uśmiechem. — O, niezawodnie! Wyobraź sobie, kochana mameczko, mamy teraz dopiero piątą po południu, a ona wie już z największą dokładnością, co się dziś stało w całej okolicy, i już z swej kroniki dzisiejszej dwa osobliwsze opowiedziała mi zdarzenia. Hrabina zrobiła gest, jakby nie bardzo była ciekawa tego wszystkiego. Eugenia nie zważała na to i prędko ciągnęła dalej: — Nie uwierzyłaby mamcia, jak dziwne rzeczy dzieją się w naszym najbliższym sąsiedztwie. — Zapewne nowa bajeczka o Zaklętym Dworze. — Bynajmniej. Hrabina wzruszyła ramionami i przysunęła książkę bliżej ku oczom, jakby żałowała czasu na próżną rozmowę. Eugenia poskoczyła zręcznie ku matce i w pośpiechu ucałowała jej drobną, arystokratyczną rękę. — Musisz i ty posłuchać, kochana mamo, bo obadwa wypadki to jakby żywe epizody najciekawszego romansu. — Enfant!... — szepnęła hrabina z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, — Imaginez-vous, wszystko to stało się u naszego sąsiada czy kuzyna... — Chez qui? — U pana Juliusza. Hrabina wydęła spodnią wargę. — Przed dwoma czy trzema dniami — prawiła dalej Eugenia — przybył do niego jakiś dawny znajomy, kolega szkolny, przyjaciel... — Mówił mi wczoraj o tym Żachlewicz — przerwała hrabina. — A wymienił ci jego nazwisko? — Ah, c'est un nom bizarre, singulier! — Damazy Czorgut czy Czorgat. Hrabina wstrzęsła się, jakby samo to brzmienie działało nieprzyjemnie na jej nerwy. — Mais que veux-tu donc de ce bonhomme? — ozwała się wreszcie od niechcenia. — Wyobraź sobie, kochana mameczko, jak tylko pojawił się w Oparkach, owładnął wszystko i wszystkich do tego stopnia, że on, a nie Juliusz, zdawał się oficjalistom panem w domu. Hrabina znowu niezadowoloną zrobiła minę. — W czymże mię to może interesować? — przerwała. — Ależ bo nie dasz mi dokończyć. Chwilkę tylko cierpliwości! Człowiek ten, zabawiwszy zaledwie dwa czy trzy dni w Oparkach, kazał sobie tej nocy osiodłać konia i nie mówiąc nic nikomu, wyjechał uzbrojony od stóp do głowy. Służący, co mu przyprowadził konia, domyślał się, że na jakąś szczególną gotował się wyprawę, bo pistolety podwójnymi zaopatrzył nabojami i wsiadając na siodło mruknął półgłosem: „Niech się dzieje, co chce, odważam się na wszystko”. Hrabina uśmiechnęła się z wzgardliwą ironią. — I cóż dalej? — zapytała. — Otóż popędził gdzieś i nie powrócił więcej. — Zapewne zaraz pokaże się jakiś deces we dworze — wtrąciła hrabina. — Broń Boże! był to przecież ścisły przyjaciel pana Juliusza! — Więc może wrócić jeszcze. — Około południa wrócił jego koń, sam, bez jeźdźca, i co szczególna, przybiegł z przerwaną uzdą i raniony w boku, jakby go ktoś pchnął szablą lub dzidą. Na zimnej, dumnej twarzy hrabiny wybił się wyraz lekkiego zdziwienia. — I cóż dalej? — Pan Juliusz myślał, że w przejażdżce spotkał go jakiś przypadek, i wysłał go szukać na wszystkie strony. Ale dotąd nie przydybał nikt ani śladu po nim. — Szczególna! — Równocześnie osobliwy wypadek zdarzył się w Buczałach. — W Buczałach? — Strażnicy finansowi przytrzymali gdzieś w drodze jakiegoś maziarza, którego twarz i cała powierzchowność wydała im się wielce podejrzaną. Chcieli przetrząsnąć jego wózek, ale on stawił zawzięty opór i gdyby nie dwóch przejeżdżających przypadkowo huzarów, byłby obronił się przeciw wszelkim natarciom. Przestraszywszy się zaś huzarów, dał się zaprowadzić do mandatariusza. Tu... — Tu? — Chciano koniecznie przetrząść jego wózek, ale ujrzawszy, że obadwaj huzarzy odjechali na powrót, odzyskał całą zuchwałą odwagę i energię i dobywając parę pistoletów z zanadrza, przemocą utorował sobie drogę. — Est-il possible? — krzyknęła hrabina. — Mandatariusz sam i jego policjant o włosek tylko uszli śmierci, u strażników skończyło się wszystko na przestrachu. — I to dziś się stało? — Dziś rano. Nie wiem skąd, ale wszyscy domniemywają się pewnego związku między jednym, i drugim wypadkiem... — Pewnego związku! — powtórzyła hrabina, nadspodziewanie zaintrygowana całym opowiadaniem. — Mówią — kontynuowała Eugenia — że w wózku tym zamiast mazi znajdował się trup tego Czorguta, ale to zapewne dodatek z fantazji naszej poczciwej Solczaniowej. — Kto wie — mruknęła hrabina pod wpływem świeżo odczytanych rozdziałów Marcina podrzutka. Eugenia parsknęła wesołym śmiechem. — Mamcia zapomina — poderwała — że poczciwa nasza Solczaniowa wie i opowiada nie tylko wszystko, co się stało, ale i co się stać mogło. Otóż przypuśćmy, że pół z tego wszystkiego stało się rzeczywiście, a drugie pół stać się tylko mogło, a zamiast tragedii otrzymamy komedię. Hrabina chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale zatrzymała się nagle i pilnie nadstawiła uszu. Na dziedzińcu rozległ się turkot powozu. Eugenia poskoczyła do okna i klasnęła w ręce z radości. — Pan Juliusz! — krzyknęła. — Otóż o wszystkim dowiemy się najlepiej. — Pan Juliusz! — powtórzyła hrabina przeciągle, jakby zdziwiona tak prędkim powtórzeniem wczorajszej wizyty. Juliusz tymczasem wysiadł z powozu i szybko wbiegł na marmurowe schody ganku. Wstępując do sieni dworu spotkał się oko w oko z Żachlewiczem, który po dłuższej konferencji wychodził z kancelarii hrabiego. Skulony i skrzywiony jak zawsze, przesuwał się milczkiem popod ścianę, a kłaniając się nisko Juliuszowi z swym zwyczajnym fałszywym, obleśnym uśmiechem, rzucił nań z ukosa jakieś szczególniejsze, zagadkowe spojrzenie. Juliusz wzdrygnął się z lekka. Sam, nie wiedząc czego, doznał w tej chwili jakiegoś nieprzyjemnego, przykrego uczucia, jak człowiek, co niespodziewanie potrąci nogą ukrytą w gęstwinie gadzinę lub inny jaki płaz obrzydliwy. Prawie mimowolnie obejrzał się za nieznajomym sobie jegomościa, a choć nie obaczył już więcej jego fizjonomii, jakąś dziwną, niepojętą uczuł do niego odrazę. Przytłumiając w sobie jednak to nieprzyjemne wrażenie, starał się ile możności przybrać wyraz spokojny i swobodny, zwłaszcza że ważną założył sobie misję dyplomatyczną. Miał bowiem z wszelką delikatnością dać poznać hrabiance, jak groźna nad jej tajemnicą zawisła chmura i jak usilnej potrzeba przezorności, aby uniknąć wiszącego niebezpieczeństwa. Za kilka chwil znalazł się już w gronie rodziny hrabiowskiej, ale dziwne jakieś pomieszanie i zakłopotanie wybiło się na jego twarzy. Hrabina i córka, rozciekawione nowinami swej klucznicy, przyjęły go wprawdzie z zwykłą uprzejmością, ale hrabia wydawał się zupełnie zmienionym. Jeśli już wczoraj uderzały w nim większy chłód i większa niż zawsze duma, to dzisiaj tym wyraźniej nasuwało się jeszcze to spostrzeżenie. Hrabia wyglądał widocznie jak nie w swoim humorze, a odpowiadając obowiązkom gościnności nagradzał lodowatą grzecznością niezwyczajnie rażący wyraz dumy, jaki się wybił na jego twarzy. Ale oprócz tego wyrazu twarz ta w tej chwili inne jeszcze nosiła cechy. Hrabia jakby się o kilka lat postarzał nagle, usta miał spalone, czoło licznymi okryte zmarszczkami. Przebijało się na pierwszy rzut oka w tych pięknych, szlachetnych rysach, że hrabia z jakimś ważnym pasował się postanowieniem i jakąś ciężką wewnętrzną staczał walkę. Ten szczególny stan hrabiego, a nade wszystko niezachwiana wesołość, spokój i swoboda hrabianki pomieszały zupełnie szyki biednemu młodzieńcowi, który, podobnie jak po swym widzeniu w pustym ogrodzie, wszystko spodziewał się zastać inaczej. Po dzisiejszym spotkaniu w buczalskim wygonie przygotował się na kłopot i pomieszanie hrabianki, a tym samym na kłopot i pomieszanie rodziców, którzy nie mogli przecie nie wiedzieć o nocnych tajemniczych wycieczkach córki jedynej. Zamiast tego wszystkiego zastał rodziców oziębłych, obojętnych, zdziwionych widocznie jego przybyciem, a córkę jeszcze weselszą i swobodniejszą niż zazwyczaj. Na próżno bił się zawzięcie z myślami, jak pojąć i rozwiązać tę zagadkę i od czego wreszcie najstosowniej rozpocząć kampanię. „Umiałażby do tego stopnia panować nad sobą?” — pomyślał w duchu, wlepiając bystry wzrok w piękną, jasną i pogodną twarz młodej dziewczyny. Przypuszczenie to wydało mu się dziecinnym, niedorzecznym. Taka moc nad sobą i zręczność w udaniu nie godziła się ani z wiekiem, ani z wesołym usposobieniem hrabianki. Tym niepodobniej wydawało się jeszcze, aby tajemnicę swoją umiała zachować i wobec rodziców, aby w przebraniu uciekała się pod opiekę prostego kozaka, bez wiedzy i woli matki. Goniąc w myślach za nicią Ariadny do tej szczególniejszej zagadki, w coraz większą wikłał się gmatwaninę i tym głębiej brnął w ciemność. Eugenia spostrzegła przykre usposobienie młodzieńca i jak gdyby chcąc naprowadzić go na tor żywszej rozmowy, zagadnęła żywo: — Ależ nie opowiadasz nam pan nic o tych szczególniejszych wypadkach, jakie miały zajść u jego mandatariusza. Juliusz drgnął z lekka. Już wie o tym — pomyślał. — Czy już doszły do wiadomości pani? — zapytał z udanym zdziwieniem. — Nasza klucznica przez swoje rozliczne korelacje Oficynowe otrzymuje bardzo prędko podobne nowiny. — Słyszałem także o tym wszystkim od Żachlewicza, ale wątpiłem, aby to była prawda — wtrącił hrabia. — Żyjemy w ważnym okresie czasu — przemówił Juliusz ze znaczeniem. — Comment?... — poderwała hrabina nie pojmując znaczenia odpowiedzi. Juliusz z boku bystro i uważnie śledził każdy ruch Eugenii. — Dwóch strażników finansowych omal nie dostało w ręce człowieka, który, przebrany za maziarza, miał podobno więcej na celu rozwój i postęp myśli ludu niż bieg kół u wozu. — Ach! — zawołał hrabia i gwałtownie ruszył się wraz z fotelem. — Que dites-vous! — wykrzyknęła jednocześnie hrabina. Eugenia nic nie powiedziała, ale oko jej łysnęło, a Juliuszowi zdało się, że i pierś podniosła się cokolwiek. — Ale umknął szczęśliwie? — zapytał spiesznie hrabia. — Ocalał jakby cudem, ale na nieszczęście... — Na nieszczęście — podchwycił hrabia skwapliwie. Juliusz uważał, że Eugenia jakby w przestrachu z lekka rozwarła usta i zdawała się oddech zatrzymywać w sobie. — Przy tej i innej sposobności pozostały pewne ślady i skazówki — ciągnął młodzieniec powoli dalej i bystre w hrabiance utkwił spojrzenie — które mogą łatwo naprowadzić do wykrycia, jeśli już nie jego samego, to przynajmniej skojarzonych z nim osób. Hrabia coś niezrozumiale mruknął przez zęby. — I tym to wielkie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo — kontynuował Juliusz — bo cyrkuł zwrócił już i tak uwagę na ich zwyczajne miejsce zebrania. — Jak to, miejsce to już znane? — zapytał hrabia z nie tajonym niespokojem. — Ach, to byłoby okropnym! — wykrzyknęła Eugenia, a Juliuszowi się przywidziało, że lekki dreszcz przeszedł ją od stóp do głowy. Juliusz po krótkiej pauzie, jakby umyślnie wymierzonej na podniecenie efektu słów następnych, odezwał się z pewnym uroczystym smutkiem: — Niestety, miejsce to jest już dziś zwierzchności podejrzane, a po lada śledztwie pana komisarza Schnoferl może być zupełnie zbadane. — I miejsce to jest?... — zapytał z silnym zajęciem. — Zaklęty Dwór! Hrabia o krok w tył posunął się z fotelem, a hrabianka klasnęła w dłonie, a potem jeden paluszek przyłożyła do marmurowego czoła i powtórzyła przeciągle, jakby jakąś długo ukrytą odgadując tajemnicę: — Dwór Zaklęty! Te nagłe gęsta, ten niespodziewany ton mowy obaliły jednym zamachem wszystkie dotychczasowe wywody i podejrzenia. Żywy jej udział mógł być tylko interesem dla sprawy samej, jej trwogę i obawę zdawało się obce tylko wzniecać niebezpieczeństwo. Zachwiany w swoich badaniach Juliusz miał już zrzucić przybraną maskę dyplomatyczną i wypowiedzieć wręcz swe przestrogi, ale powstrzymał się nagle, zrażony chłodem i obojętnością hrabiego. — Ile mnie dotychczas wiadomo — zabrał głos wracając do przyjętej roli — znajduje się pomiędzy zagrożonymi uczestnikami schadzek w Zaklętym Dworze jakaś młoda, zda się, z wyższego stanu dziewczyna! — Owa sylfida ogrodowa, niezawodnie! — wykrzyknęła Eugenia. — I mnie się tak zdaje — powtórzył Juliusz z silnym naciskiem... — A na czymże opiera się pańskie przypuszczenie? — Jeden z moich poddanych zeznawał do protokołu, że dniem naprzód widział owego maziarza jadącego ku Zaklętemu Dworowi, gdzie pod bramą oczekiwał go Kost' Bulij z jakąś młodą panną... — Której opis zgadza się z pańskimi spostrzeżeniami — kończyła domyślnie hrabianka. — Jota w jotę, pani — przyznawał młodzieniec z szczególniejszym spojrzeniem. Eugenia podrzuciła główkę, jakby sobie coś przypomniała. — W takim razie pozostaje mi tylko przeprosić pana — odezwała się z uśmiechem. — Mnie? — wyjąknął Juliusz zdziwiony. — Pokazuje się, że sylfida pańska była rzeczywistą istotą. — O, tego byłem pewny od samego początku! Młoda dziewczyna z ironicznym uśmiechem wzruszyła ramionami. — U mnie zaś niestety dotąd pozostają jeszcze niejakie wątpliwości — poszepnęła z lekkim skinieniem ręki. Hrabia siedział dotychczas zatopiony w myślach, nagle podniósł głowę i spozierając uważnie w twarz młodzieńca zapytał: — Czy mandatariusz pański zrobił użytek z wszystkich tych zeznań? — Broń Boże! Lecz i tak już zwrócona uwaga zwierzchności; toteż lada dzień może zjechać na śledztwo komisarz, urzędnik wielce gorliwy... Hrabia pochylił nieco głowę, a Juliuszowi zdawało się, że lekki rumieniec wybiegł na jego lica. — To przynajmniej z Kostiem nie omieszkasz się pan rozmówić. — Byłbym to już dziś uczynił, gdyby mię nie zaprzątał inny szczególny wypadek w moim domu. — Ach! — zawołała hrabina przypominając sobie posłyszaną świeżo historię o Czorgucie. Juliusz ciągnął dalej: — Przed dwoma dniami przybył do mnie mój dawny kolega szkolny i miał dłuższy czas przepędzie u mnie, ale wczoraj wyjechał gdzieś konno w nocy, uzbrojony w moje pistolety, i dotąd nie wrócił. Koń jego przybiegł z przerwaną uzdą i ranny ciężko w bok. — Więc to prawda! — krzyknęła jednocześnie matka i córka. — Szczególna... — mruknął hrabia. Juliusz potarł czoło i mówił dalej: — Nie wiem wcale, co sądzić o tym zdarzeniu. Mój przyjaciel jest to człowiek zapamiętałej odwagi, posuniętej aż do szalonej zuchwałości, ale nie mogę dociec, gdzie by mógł popaść w takie niebezpieczeństwo. — Może spadł po prostu, a koń przebił się o kół od płotu. — To zdawałoby się wcale prawdopodobnym, gdyby nie przerwana uzda! — Na jakiż pan tedy wpadasz domysł? — Lękam się, czy nie zagnawszy się przypadkowo pod Zaklęty Dwór, nie popadł tam jakiemu przypadkowi. — Ależ, dlaboga — poderwała Eugenia — z Zaklętego Dworu robi się naprawdę coś zaklętego. Hrabia wzruszył ramionami, a hrabina coś niezrozumiale szepnęła po francusku. W tej chwili wszedł galonowany lokaj do salonu i na srebrnej tacy przyniósł list opieczętowany. — Do jasnej pani — rzekł z ukłonem. — Z poczty? — Przez umyślnego ze Szwydki. — Od Adamowej — wykrzyknęła hrabina i skwapliwie pochwyciła za list. — Vous permettez, monsieur — zwróciła się do Juliusza i otworzyła list z pośpiechem. Chwilkę przebiegała szybko oczyma po różowej karcie listowej, a naraz oderwała się od czytania. — August powrócił! — Powrócił! — wykrzyknęła Eugenia i z taką jakąś radością poskoczyła w krześle, że Juliusz, sam nie wiedząc czego, zadrżał na całym ciele i uczuł, że mu się jakoś gwałtownie ścisnęło serce. Eugenia, jakby czuła potrzebę wytłumaczyć się z swego nagłego wybuchu radości, zwróciła się do Juliusza i rzekła: — August... to mój kuzyn, jakiś brat ciotecznowujeczny, spólnik i towarzysz zabaw i igraszek dziecinnych. Wraca obecnie z zagranicy, gdzie przepędził całe trzy lata. Tłumaczenie to, zamiast pomniejszyć, powiększyło w Juliuszu tylko nieprzyjemne wrażenie pierwszej chwili. Odtąd zupełnie już stracił humor, a wmawiając w siebie, że dopełnił już swego obowiązku, zbył jak najkrócej swą wizytę i pożegnał się z hrabstwem. Hrabia nie próbował go zatrzymywać i ani jednym słówkiem nie ponowił dawnych zwyczajnych zaprosin, a do właściwego wyrazu jego fizjonomii przymieszało się widocznie przy pożegnaniu jakieś mimowolne pomieszanie i zakłopotanie. Nie uszło to uwagi Juliusza, a oczywiście nowe stąd wysnuwały się uwagi i wątpliwości. Przekonany silnie, że tajemniczą nimfą ogrodową i spólniczką śmiałych zamiarów pseudomaziarza nie był nikt inny, jak tylko młoda nadobna hrabianka, wykładał sobie młodzieniec po swojemu owe szczególniejsze zakłopotanie hrabiego. Wszakże z tym wszystkim niepodobna było uwierzyć, aby sama szesnastoletnia dziewczyna do tego stopnia posunęła udanie i tak ogromną posiadała władzę sama nad sobą, żeby potrafiła, niewzruszona i niezachwiana, wytrzymać śledztwo wzroku, które by mogło przynieść zaszczyt najprzenikliwszemu instygatorowi policyjnemu. Wyjeżdżając za bramę dworu popadł w walkę tych samych domysłów i wątpliwości, z jakimi bił się w powrocie z swej ostatniej wizyty w Orkizowie. Własny wzrok, szczególny zbieg wypadków i te i owe spostrzeżenia następne zdawały się najdobitniej stwierdzać powzięte podejrzenia, kiedy tuż zaraz nowa jakaś okoliczność najsmutniejszy wszystkim zadawała kłam. Do tych myśli i rozpamiętywań mieszało się i wspomnienie owego Augusta, którego powrót z zagranicy w tak wielką radość wprowadził Eugenię. Przypomniał sobie teraz, że o tym Auguście częste poprzednio słyszał wzmianki. Był to młody hrabia, August Wyklicki, kuzyn hrabiny i bliski sąsiad majątku hrabstwa. Juliusz nie widział go nigdy, słyszał o nim bardzo mało, a jakąś dziwną instynktowną czuł już ku niemu zazdrość i odrazę. Pochylił głowę na piersi i zamarzył głęboko, a czasami tylko jakieś z piersi wyrwało się westchnienie i jakieś słówko cichym szmerem wymykało się z zaciśniętych ust. Powóz tymczasem skręcił w bok wzdłuż szerokiego łanu żyta, który jednolitym obszarem ciągnął się aż po jedną stronę żywopłotu przy ogrodzie pałacowym. Podjeżdżając pod mały pagórek powóz zwolnił cokolwiek w biegu, a w tej samej chwili pędem błyskawicy jakaś postać wyskoczyła z żyta i jednym susem dopadła stopni powozu. Wyrwany niespodziewanie z swego głębokiego zamyślenia, nie mógł Juliusz lekkiego przytłumić wykrzyku. Wykrzyk ten wzmógł się jeszcze, kiedy w tej jakby z nieba spadłej postaci poznał Katylinę in propria persona. Niepoprawny awanturnik, któregośmy w tak nieprzyjemnej pozycji zostawili w czerwonym pokoju Zaklętego Dworu, wyglądał dziwnie zmieniony na twarzy. Zatarł się ów zuchwały, wyzywający wyraz oczu, znikł ów drwiący, rubaszny uśmiech lekceważenia z ust zaciśniętych. W tym momencie pan Damazy Czorgut wyglądał prawie na przyzwoitego, jakąś ważną sprawą zaprzątniętego człowieka, a w ruchach jego jakiś febryczny przebijał pośpiech. — Ty!! tu!!! — wykrzyknął Juliusz zdziwiony. — Pst!... sza... Nie mam czasu teraz... Nie susz sobie głowę o mnie... Wkrótce się obaczymy... Mam ci wiele powiedzieć... — szepnął urywanym głosem i ścisnąwszy w przelocie rękę osłupiałego z zdziwienia przyjaciela, skoczył z stopnia i w jednym mgnieniu oka znikł na powrót w gęstwinie żyta. Wszystko to stało się tak nagle, prędko i niespodziewanie, że Juliusz musiał aż przetrzeć oczy, aby całe to spotkanie nie wziąć za senne złudzenie, a biedny furman, posłyszawszy jakiś głos za sobą i obejrzawszy się co żywo, mało lejce nie wypuścił z przestrachu, tak szybko mignął i zniknął mu przed oczyma cień jakiejś nie rozeznanej bliżej postaci. Ochłonąwszy z pierwszego wrażenia Juliusz wychylił głowę z powozu, a nie widząc już ani śladu po swym szczególnym przyjacielu, wzruszył ramionami i mruknął półgłosem: — Nowa zagadka! Kiedyż nareszcie wyjaśni się wszystko! Zaklęty dwór 01 16